Un amor de Saiyajines puede ser eterno
by Maria Fernanda Morales Rocha
Summary: Muchas veces se piensa que el amor solo es pasajero... Pero no para Vejita... A pesar de que ella no crecio con este sentimiento en su entorno, supo saber lo que es amar a alguien... Kakkarotto demostrara que las clases no son obstaculo para ellos
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Un joven de cabellos alborotados y armadura negra se encontraba frente a un señor de cabellos en forma de flamas, barba y armadura cafe

-Kakkarotto... Como tu ya lo sabes, mi hija, la Princesa Vejita fue secuestrada hace unos dias. Tu primera mision es que vayas al planeta Kanazaa y rescates a mi hija- dijo el señor

-Como usted ordene, Majestad- dijo Kakkarotto

Kakkarotto salio del palacio y entro a su nave, despegando inmediatamente hacia el planeta Kanazaa. Una vez que llego ahi, destruyo su nave para que el enemigo no lo descubrieran

-Y ahora...- dijo Kakkarotto colocando 2 dedos en su frente

Kakkarotto concentro su mente y logro encontrar el ki de Vejita; asi que se tele transporto hasta ella. Unos segundos despues, se vio en una celda oscura y fria. Miro hacia todos lados hasta que vio a alguien encadenado

-¿Princesa Vejita?- pregunto Kakkarotto extrañado

Poco a poco, aquella persona comenzo a levantar su mirada y Kakkarotto se dio cuenta de que realmente se trataba de Vejita. Pero su mayor impresion fue ver su aspecto... Estaba semidesnuda y su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas

-¿Tu tambien vienes a burlarte de mi, verdad?- dijo Vejita sonriendo debilmente

Kakkarotto se acerco a ella y rompio sus cadenas para despues sujetarla en sus brazos y cubrirla con una sabana

-No entiendo porque no se defendio, usted es la mas fuerte del planeta Vejita- dijo Kakkarotto confundido

Los labios de Vejita comenzaron a temblar por el enojo y ella se abrazo fuertemente al pecho de Kakkarotto y comenzo a llorar

-Ya estoy harta de ser la Princesa del planeta Vejita... Y que mi padre no me valore- dijo Vejita llorando

Kakkarotto se sintio mal al ver como Vejita lloraba en su pecho, asi que la abrazo por la cintura mientras acariciaba su cabeza suavemente

-A pesar de tener ese caracter tan duro, tienes un corazon blando... Como cualquier otra persona- susurro Kakkarotto

-Oye, yo no soy blanda- dijo Vejita sonrojada (Y tratando de alejar a Kakkarotto)

Con una de sus manos, Kakkarotto sostuvo el menton de Vejita y suavemente lo elevo hacia su rostro para despues acercarse a sus labios y besarla tiernamente. Unos segundos despues, Kakkarotto rompio el beso separandose lentamente de su rostro mientras Vejita lo miraba sorprendida. Despues deslizo sus manos a los hombros del saiyajin y suavizo su mirada

-Besame de nuevo- susurro Vejita

Kakkarotto se acerco nuevamente a Vejita y volvio a besarla, siendo correspondido al instante. Vejita abrio su boca para darle acceso a Kakkarotto; quien introdujo su lengua en su boca y comenzo una batalla en la que el dominante fue el guerrero de clase baja. Podian seguir asi por varios segundos mas pero fueron interrumpidos por un soldado

-Soldado, lleva a la prisionera a la habitacion del rey- dijo el soldado

Kakkarotto sujeto a Vejita de la cintura y le lanzo un rayo de energia al soldado, matandolo al instante. Despues coloco 2 dedos en su frente y se tele transporto al palacio del Rey Vegeta

-Majestad, he traido de regreso a la Princesa Vejita- dijo Kakkarotto hincandose ante el Rey Vegeta

-Muy bien, soldado. El reino estara eternamente agradecido- dijo el Rey Vegeta

-Voy a mi habitacion- dijo Vejita

Vejita se retiro a su habitacion mientras el Rey Vegeta llevaba a Kakkarotto a uno de los balcones del palacio, y ahi vio a todos los saiyajines celebrando su victoria en la mision

-Kakkarotto... A pesar de que esta fuera tu primera mision, demostraste ser un saiyajin de mucho potencial- dijo el Rey Vegeta

-Me alagan sus palabras, majestad- dijo Kakkarotto

-Toma. Esta es la medalla de honor, un simbolo de tu valor y tu orgullo saiyajin- dijo el Rey Vegeta colocando una medalla en su cuello

Despues de esa pequeña ceremonia, Kakkarotto salio del palacio y tomar un poco de aire

-¡Que ceremonia tan aburrida!- se oyo una voz

Kakkarotto volteo atras y vio a Vejita completamente distinta a como la habia visto anteriormente

-¡Princesa Vejita!- dijo Kakkarotto sorprendido

Vejita se acerco a Kakkarotto lentamente y, al llegar hasta el, lo jalo de la armadura hasta ella y lo beso sorpresivamente; algo que el correspondio con uno mas apasionado. Unos segundos despues, ambos rompieron el beso y se miraron a los ojos

-¿No tienes novia, verdad?- pregunto Vejita

-Para nada, majestad- respondio Kakkarotto

-Entonces, desde este momento, tu eres mio- dijo Vejita

-Esta bien. Yo soy tuyo, y tu eres mia- dijo Kakkarotto

-Tengo que regresar a mi habitacion, sino mi padre vendra a buscarme- dijo Vejita

-De acuerdo. Nos veremos pronto... Mi princesa- dijo Kakkarotto acariciando su mejilla

Vejita beso por ultima vez (En el dia) a Kakkarotto y se fue a su habitacion, dejando al saiyajin sonriendo

-Esto solo es el comienzo- susurro Kakkarotto feliz


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Despues de ese dia, han pasado varios meses, y la relacion entre Kakkarotto y Vejita ha fortalecido conforme pasaban los dias. Pero un dia...

-¿Para que me llamaste, Kakkarotto?- pregunto Vejita

-Vejita... En estos meses que hemos estado saliendo, me he dado cuenta de que te has convertido en alguien muy importante para mi...- respondio Kakkarotto tomando las manos de Vejita

-Kakkarotto... Tu tambien eres muy importante para mi...- dijo Vejita

-Lo se... Y es por eso que quiero pedirte...- dijo Kakkarotto mientras se arrodillaba frente a Vejita

-Kakkarotto... No es necesario que lo digas- dijo Vejita mientras lo levantaba del suelo

-Para mi si... Vejita, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- pregunto Kakkarotto

-Por supuesto que si, Kakkarotto- respondio Vejita a punto de llorar

-Pero... Tendriamos que casarnos en secreto, para que tu padre no se oponga- dijo Kakkarotto

-¡Tengo una idea!- dijo Vejita

Vejita tomo la mano de Kakkarotto y comenzo a correr por las calles hasta que llegaron a una casona

-¿Que es este lugar?- pregunto Kakkarotto

-Quiero que nos casemos ahora, asi mi padre jamas podra separarnos- respondio Vejita

-Por supuesto que si, entremos- dijo Kakkarotto

Ambos saiyajines entraron a la casona y se encontraron con otro saiyajin pero mas viejo

-¡Princesa Vejita! ¿Que necesita el dia de hoy?- pregunto el saiyajin inclinandose frente a Vejita

-Quiero que nos case- respondio Vejita

-¿Como? ¿Casarse? ¿Con el?- pregunto el saiyajin mirando a Kakkarotto

-No pregunte, solo casenos. Pero nada de decirle algo a mi padre- respondio Vejita

-Claro, como usted ordene- dijo el saiyajin

Kakkarotto y Vejita se tomaron de la mano mientras el saiyajin colocaba unas copas junto con una botella de licor

-Comencemos. Unan sus colas, por favor- dijo el saiyajin

Kakkarotto y Vejita desenrollaron la cola de sus cinturas y las unieron, formando un pequeño lazo entre ellos. El saiyajin sujeto ambas colas y dijo una especie de conjuro en el idioma original de los saiyajin. Despues tomo las copas y las lleno con el licor

-Ahora descubran su hombro, por favor. Recuerden que debe ser el lado contrario de su pareja- dijo el saiyajin

Ambos saiyajines se quitaron la armadura y descubrieron uno de sus hombros. Kakkarotto tomo la copa y derramo un poco de licor en el hombro para despues acercarse a ella y morderlo fuertemente; lo cual provoco un pequeño sangrado (Y que Vejita se estremeciera). Lamio cada rastro de sangre hasta que esta quedo limpia y despues tomo lo que quedara de licor

-Perdon si te lastime- dijo Kakkarotto

-No importa, es normal que duela- dijo Vejita tocando la marca

-Ahora es su turno, majestad- dijo el saiyajin

Vejita se acerco a Kakkarotto e hizo todo lo que el habia hecho. Una vez que ella tomo el licor restante, el saiyajin unio las manos de Kakkarotto y Vejita

-Ahora ambos estaran unidos para toda la vida- dijo el saiyajin

Por si se lo están preguntando, algunas ideas de este fic las inspire en los fics "Arreglando el pasado", de devil_woman_24 y "El principe y el soldado" de itachi6569. Estos fics pueden leerlo en una pagina llamada "Amor Yaoi", se los recomiendo muchísimo, están geniales


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo contendra lemon, aviso para aquellas personas que sean menores de 15 años o que no les guste este tipo de cosas**

Ambos saiyajines se besaron tiernamente por varios segundos. Despues salieron de la casona y se dirigieron a la casa de Kakkarotto. Una vez que llegaron ahi, Kakkarotto cargo a Vejita estilo princesa y entro a su casa

-No sabia que pudieras ser romantico- dijo Vejita sonrojada

-Solo con mi princesa- dijo Kakkarotto

Kakkarotto siguio caminando hasta que llego a su habitacion para despues bajar a Vejita de sus brazos y vendar sus ojos

-Kakkarotto, no veo nada- dijo Vejita

-Ese es el chiste- dijo Kakkarotto

Unos segundos despues, Vejita pudo abrir sus ojos y vio que la habitacion estaba decorada para la ocasion. En el piso habia un camino de rosas con velas en las orillas, y en la cama habia un corazon de con las letras "K y V" en medio junto a un tazon de fresas (La fruta favorita de Vejita)

-Kakkarotto...- susurro Vejita sorprendida

En ese momento, Vejita sintio unos brazos que la rodearon por la cintura mientras algo se posaba en su hombro. Poco a poco se volteo y, al quedar frente a Kakkarotto, lo abrazo por el cuello y comenzo a besarlo tiernamente; algo que el correspondio abrazandola por la cintura mientras introducia su lengua en su boca. Varios segundos despues, ambos se separaron por la falta de aire (Puto oxigeno XD)

-Vejita... ¿Permitirias a este soldado tocar por primera vez su cuerpo?- pregunto Kakkarotto acariciando su mejilla

-Desde que tu y yo aceptamos casarnos... Mi cuerpo y mi alma te pertenecen- respondio Vejita

-Lo se... Pero quiero hacer las cosas bien, por eso quiero pedirte permiso antes de hacer las cosas- dijo Kakkarotto

-De acuerdo, sera como tu quieras- dijo Vejita

Kakkarotto y Vejita volvieron a besarse mientras comenzaban a quitarse sus trajes. Poco a poco caminaron hacia la cama hasta que cayeron en ella. Kakkarotto tomo una fresa y la mordio para despues derramar el jugo en el cuello de Vejita y quitarlo con su lengua

-Ka-Kakkaroto- dijo Vejita nerviosa

-¿Que pasa, mi amor? Pense que te gustaban las fresas- dijo Kakkarotto "inocentemente"

-No es eso- dijo Vejita aun mas nerviosa

-En ese caso...- dijo Kakkarotto

Kakkarotto tomo otra fresa y la coloco en la boca de Vejita

-Veamos que tan resistente eres, intenta no partir la fresa con tus dientes- dijo Kakkarotto

Kakkarotto volvio a lamer el cuello de Vejita mientras, con sus manos, desabotonaba su sosten y masajeaba sus pechos. Miro hacia el rostro de Vejita y vio como le temblaban sus labios mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de color carmesi

-¿Te gusta?- susurro Kakkarotto

Vejita solo asintio levemente con la cabeza; lo cual hizo que Kakkarotto sonriera de lado y comenzara a lamer sus pechos. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Vejita, ya que termino por morder la fresa

-Veo que no pudiste resistir a mis encantos- susurro Kakkarotto

-Callate- dijo Vejita sonrojada

-Tranquila, esto apenas comienza- dijo Kakkarotto

Pero antes de que Kakkarotto pudiera continuar, Vejita logro rodar en la cama y dejarlo debajo de ella

-Veo que te gusta ser el dominante- dijo Kakkarotto

-Cierra la boca y disfruta- susurro Vejita

Vejita se acerco al cuello de Kakkarotto y comenzo a lamerlo mientras, con sus manos, tomaba una fresa y (Con su jugo) la embarro por todo el pecho de Kakkarotto

-Vaya que te gustan las fresas- susurro Kakkarotto

Vejita sonrio de lado mientras comenzaba a quitar el jugo de la fresa con su lengua. Poco a poco comenzo a descender por su abdomen pero su cabeza fue tomada por las manos de Kakkarotto; quien la llevo hasta su rostro y la beso apasionadamente mientras rodaba en la cama (Quedando nuevamente encima de ella)

-¿Que pasa? ¿No te gusta?- pregunto Vejita confundida

-Al contrario, me encanto. Pero yo tambien quiero hacerte disfrutar- respondio Kakkarotto

-Entonces hazlo- dijo Vejita apenada

Kakkarotto se acerco a Vejita y volvio a besarla mientras quitaba sus calzoncillos, dejandola completamente desnuda. Ambos rompieron el beso y Kakkarotto se levanto un poco para mirarla fijamente

-Realmente eres una belleza, mi amor- susurro Kakkarotto

-Pero no quisiera ser la unica sin ropa- dijo Vejita

-En ese caso...- dijo Kakkarotto

Kakkarotto se levanto de la cama y se quito la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior. Estaba a punto de quitarse el boxer pero fue detenido por Vejita

-Todavia no te los quites, te ves muy apuesto asi- dijo Vejita

Kakkarotto tomo sorpresivamente a Vejita y la estampo contra la pared para despues besarla apasionadamente; algo que primero la sorprendio bastante pero despues correspondio mientras enlazaba sus piernas en su cintura

-Vejita... Te amo- dijo Kakkarotto con la respiracion agitada

-Yo tambien... Kakkarotto- dijo Vejita de la misma forma

-Vejita... Necesito estar dentro de ti- dijo Kakkarotto

-No tan rapido- dijo Vejita

Vejita bajo de los brazos de Kakkarotto y lo empujo hasta la cama para despues recostarlo y sentarse encima de el

-¿Que piensas hacer ahora, mi amor?- pregunto Kakkarotto

-Tu solo disfruta- susurro Vejita

Vejita tomo el boxer de Kakkarotto y comenzo a quitarlo lentamente hasta que estos se encontraban en el suelo. Despues se posiciono encima de su miembro y comenzo a sentarse encima de el; lo cual provoco que diera un pequeño quejido

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Kakkarotto preocupado

-Si, tranquilo, es normal si me duele la primera vez- respondio Vejita acariciando su mejilla

-Al menos ya esta completamente adentro- dijo Kakkarotto

-Eso quiere decir que soy completamente tuya- susurro Vejita

-Para siempre... ¿Puedo moverme?- pregunto Kakkarotto

-Claro que si- respondio Vejita

Kakkarotto se sento en la cama e hizo que Vejita se aferrara a su espalda mientras comenzaba a moverse; lo cual provoco que ella gimiera en su oido. Al parecer esto le gusto, ya que se movio aun mas rapido

-Vejita... Creo que voy a...- dijo Kakkarotto entre jadeos

-Yo tambien... Kakkarotto- dijo Vejita intentando sujetarse de su espalda

Unos segundos despues, Kakkarotto se aferro fuertemente a la cintura de Vejita al momento de llegar al climax

-Vejita... Eres increible- susurro Kakkarotto

-Tu lo eres mas... Kakkarotto- dijo Vejita

-Oye... ¿Quieres una fresa?- pregunto Kakkarotto

-Claro que si- respondio Vejita

-Bueno... Vamos a la piscina y ahi comemos unas cuantas- dijo Kakkarotto

-Me parece perfecto- susurro Vejita


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

Kakkarotto cargo a Vejita de la cadera (Para asi no salir de su interior) y la llevo hasta el baño, donde volvieron a consumar su amor. Varios dias despues...

-¿Pasa algo, Vejita? Has estado muy callada- pregunto Kakkarotto

-Kakkarotto, tengo que darte una noticia- respondio Vejita

-Dimelo, mi amor- dijo Kakkarotto

-Escucha, yo... Yo... Kakkarotto... Estoy embarazada- dijo Vejita un poco nerviosa

Pero Kakkarotto solo se quedo en silencio por varios minutos; lo cual provoco que Vejita pensara lo peor

-Pero... Si a ti no te agrada la noticia...- susurro Vejita

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo mas, Kakkarotto la abrazo fuertemente

-¿Kakkarotto?- pregunto Vejita confundida

-Te amo, Vejita... Gracias por este regalo- susurro Kakkarotto

-Pense que tu...- dijo Vejita llorando un poco

-Vejita... Yo jamas me molestaria contigo... Mucho menos con nuestro hijo- dijo Kakkarotto sobando su vientre

-Kakkarotto...- susurro Vejita sorprendida

Poco a poco comenzaron a acercarse hasta que se besaron tiernamente. Varios segundos despues, rompieron el beso para despues irse a casa de Kakkarotto

-Te amo- dijo Kakkarotto acorralando a Vejita contra su puerta

-Yo tambien- dijo Vejita sonrojado

Nuevamente volvieron a besarse tiernamente y asi entregarse el uno al otro. 1 mes despues, Vejita se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del palacio

-Te lo digo, Young, Kakkarotto siempre esta al lado de la Princesa Vejita- dijo una sirvienta

-No me extrañaria, seguramente ella lo obliga a estar a su lado- dijo Young

Un poco molesta, Vejita se retiro de aquel lugar y se fue a su habitacion para despues quitarse su traje hasta quedar en ropa interior

-Esas tontas no saben lo que hay entre Kakkarotto y yo- susurro Vejita recostandose en la cama

Sin darse cuenta, cierto saiyajin de cabellos alborotados aparecio detras de ella

-Hola, mi amor- dijo Kakkarotto

Vejita se volteo rapidamente y, al ver a Kakkarotto, se levanto de la cama para acercarse a el. Una vez que llego con el, golpeo su cara con un puñetazo y (Antes de que el pudiera decir algo) lo abrazo fuertemente

-Te extrañe mucho- susurro Vejita

Kakkarotto sonrio de lado y correspondio el abrazo rodeando su cintura

-¿Acaso me esperabas con esas ropas?- pregunto Kakkarotto provocativamente

-Estoy asi porque iba a dormirme- respondio Vejita sonrojada mientras intentaba empujar a Kakkarotto

Kakkarotto sujeto las manos de Vejita y comenzo a empujarla hasta que ambos cayeron en la cama

-Ambos dormiremos... Pero despues de haberte hecho mia- dijo Kakkarotto


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

Kakkarotto comenzo a besar apasionadamente a Vejita mientras ella le quitaba su traje de pelea. Kakkarotto bajo por su cuello, besandolo mientras con sus manos desabrochaba su sosten para asi proceder a masajearlos

-Kakkarotto, ya hazlo- dijo Vejita entre jadeos

-¿Hacer que?- pregunto Kakkarotto seductoramente

-No me hagas decirlo- respondio Vejita apenada

Kakkarotto sonrio de lado y comenzo a lamer sus pechos mientras, con sus manos, acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo

-¡Kakkarotto!- gimio Vejita

-Dilo- dijo Kakkarotto

-Hazme tuya... Hazme el amor- susurro Vejita

-Como ordenes, princesa- dijo Kakkarotto

Kakkarotto beso apasionadamente a Vejita mientras la despojaba de sus calzoncillos. Una vez que este se encontraba en el suelo, Vejita logro alzarse lo suficiente para despues quitar su boxer. Cuando los dos quedaron completamente desnudos, Kakkarotto volvio a recostarla en su cama mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas

-¿Estas lista?- pregunto Kakkarotto

-Sabes que si, mi amor- respondio Vejita acariciando su mejilla

Nuevamente ambos se besaron apasionadamente mientras Kakkarotto entraba lentamente en Vejita. Una vez que ella se acostumbro a el, comenzo a moverse lentamente mientras besaba su cuello

-Kakkarotto... Mas rapido- jadeo Vejita en su oido

Kakkarotto sujeto fuertemente la cadera de Vejita y comenzo a moverse mas rapido; lo que provoco que escaparan varios gemidos de la boca de Vejita mientras ella encajaba sus uñas en su espalda

-Kakkarotto... Voy a...- dijo Vejita entre gemidos

-Juntos... Vejita- susurro Kakkarotto

Kakkarotto se movio aun mas rapido hasta que termino dentro de Vejita lentamente y la atrajo hacia el para cubirlos a ambos con una sabana y abrazarla

-¿Cuando volveras a irte?- pregunto Vejita acurrucandose en su pecho

-Aun no lo se... Solo espero que no sea pronto. ¿Y? ¿Cuando le diremos a tu padre que estas esperando un hijo mio?- dijo Kakkarotto mirando a Vejita

-No lo se... Mi padre jamas aceptaria que yo tenga una relacion con un soldado de nuestro ejercito... Mucho menos que este esperando un hijo de el- dijo Vejita con la mirada gacha

Kakkarotto pudo sentir que Vejita se habia puesto triste al pensar en la reaccion de su padre, asi que la abrazo fuertemente mientras besaba su frente

-Tranquila, ya veremos como solucionar las cosas... Tu padre aceptara nuestra relacion- dijo Kakkarotto

Vejita alzo la mirada y abrazo a Kakkarotto por el cuello para despues besarlo tiernamente; algo que el no dudo en corresponder con uno mas apasionado. Nuevamente, Kakkarotto se posiciono encima de Vejita para volver a hacerle el amor. Pero en ese momento, la puerta de la habitacion se abrio repentinamente y ambos saiyajines se separaron inmediatamente; viendo al padre de Vejita debajo de la puerta

-¿Que demonios esta pasando aqui?- grito el Rey Vegeta

-Padre, yo...- dijo Vejita levantandose de la cama (Tapada con la sabana)

Pero el Rey Vegeta no la dejo terminar, ya que la habia abofeteado fuertemente

-¡Eres una cualquiera! Decepcionas a la realeza- dijo el Rey Vegeta

-¡Un momento! Si usted quiere desquitarse con alguien, que sea conmigo- dijo Kakkarotto interponiendose entre Vejita y su padre

-¡Soldado!- grito el Rey Vegeta

Unos segundos despues, varios soldados entraron al cuarto de Vejita y se colocaron alrededor del Rey Vegeta

-¡Encierrenlo en un calabozo!- dijo el Rey Vegeta

Los soldados se acercaron a Kakkarotto y lo esposaron para despues salir de la habitacion seguidos por el Rey Vegeta; quien encerro a Vejita en su cuarto. Pero apenas el se fue, Vejita tomo sus ropas y salio volando por la ventana rapidamente hasta llegar a casa de Kakkarotto; donde se dio un baño y se vistio con unas ropas que habia dejado alli

-No te preocupes, hijo, tu padre es muy fuerte. Y muy pronto estara de nuevo con nosotros- dijo Vejita sobando su vientre


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

Varios meses han pasado despues de ese dia, y ha llegado el dia de la ejecucion de Kakkarotto. Pero... En uno de los calabozos, Kakkarotto se encontraba encadenado y con los ojos vendados cuando escucho como se abria la puerta

-¿Vienes a burlarte?- pregunto Kakkarotto

Pero lo unico que sintio fue que le habian quitado la venda, abrio los ojos y vio a la persona menos esperada

-¡Vejita!- dijo Kakkarotto sorprendido

-Ahora yo sere quien te salve- dijo Vejita acariciando su mejilla

-Vejita se transformo en Super Saiyajin y rompio las cadenas de Kakkarotto. El se levanto del suelo y tomo el resto de Vejita para despues besarla rapidamente

-Vamonos de aqui- dijo Vejita

Vejita tomo la mano de Kakkarotto y ambos se echaron a correr por varios pasillos hasta que por fin salieron del castillo y asi volar hasta la casa de Kakkarotto

-Majestad, el niño no ha parado de llorar- dijo una señora saliendo de la casa de Kakkarotto

Vejita entro corriendo a la casa y cargo a su hijo entre sus brazos, quien inmediatamente dejo de llorar y miro a su madre. Kakkarotto se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la espalda mientras posaba su cabeza en su hombro. Vejita se solto del agarre y volteo con el

-Su nombre es Vegetto... Nacio un poco antes de tiempo al ser la Princesa de los Saiyajin- dijo Vejita

-¿Puedo cargarlo?- pregunto Kakkarotto

-Claro que si- respondio Vejita

Kakkarotto tomo cuidadosamente a Vegetto en sus brazos y comenzo a jugar con el

-Ahora vuelvo, ire a cazar algo- dijo Vejita

-De acuerdo, yo cuido a nuestro hijo- dijo Kakkarotto

Vejita salio de la casa y miro por varios segundos a Kakkarotto y a su hijo (Quien se reia por las caras que le hacia su padre)

-Adios Kakkarotto... Adios Vegetto...- susurro Vejita sonriendo tristemente

Vejita comenzo a volar pero en direccion al castillo de su padre. Apenas coloco un pie sobre el suelo, fue aprehendida por los soldados; quienes la llevaron hasta el Rey Vegeta

-Hasta que por fin vuelves... Hija- dijo el Rey Vegeta

-Deje de ser tu hija desde el momento en el que arrestaste a mi esposo- dijo Vejita molesta

El Rey Vegeta se levanto del trono y se acerco a Vejita para despues golpearla en el vientre

-¿Donde esta ese bastardo?- pregunto el Rey Vegeta

-Nunca te lo dire- respondio Vejita desafiante

Nuevamente, el Rey Vegeta golpeo a Vejita; pero esta vez en la cara

-Te lo preguntare otra vez... ¿Donde esta ese bastardo?- pregunto el Rey Vegeta

-Vete al demonio- respondio Vejita antes de escupirle en la cara

-Encierrenla en el calabozo. Si en 5 dias no dice donde esta ese bebe, cumplira la condena de Kakkarotto- dijo el Rey Vegeta

-Si, señor- dijeron los soldados

Los soldados salieron de la sala llevandose a rastras a Vejita para despues encadenarla en un calabozo y vendarle los ojos. Pasados dichos dias, Vejita se encontraba parada frente a todos los saiyajines

\- La Princesa Vejita ha sido encontrada culpable de la traicion a su reino y conspiracion contra su majestad, el Rey Vegeta. Su castigo... La muerte- dicto uno de los guardias


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

Vejita miro por ultima vez a todos los habitantes de aquel planeta y camino hasta una guillotina; donde se hinco y coloco su cuello en la curvatura de la madera. Cerro los ojos y la cuchilla comenzo a caer...

Pero en ese momento, la cuchilla se rompio en mil pedazos momentos antes de acabar con su vida. Vejita abrio los ojos y, al verlo parado frente a ella, se levanto del suelo (Un poco adolorida) y lo abrazo fuertemente

-Rey Vegeta... El que usted no haya amado realmente a alguien, no significa que Vejita deba correr ese mismo destino- dijo Kakkarotto mirando al Rey Vegeta

El saiyajin de clase alta se sorprendio un poco con lo que habia dicho Kakkarotto, pero despues cerro los ojos y pensar las cosas

-De acuerdo... Los dejare irse, pero no quiero que vuelvan a acercarse al reino. Si lo hacen, seran aprehesados- dijo el Rey Vegeta mirandolos fijamente

-Trato hecho- dijo Kakkarotto

Ambos saiyajines se tomaron de las manos y salieron volando de aquel lugar; aunque Vejita no pudo evitar mirar por unos segundos a su padre. Unos minutos despues, ambos aterrizaron en la casa de Kakkarotto pero Vejita no podia verlo a la cara

-Pudiste haber muerto...- susurro Vejita

-No podia permitir que te arrebataran de mi lado- dijo Kakkarotto abrazandola por la espalda

-Eres un tonto- dijo Vejita sonriendo de lado

-Pero soy tu tonto- susurro Kakkarotto

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se besaron tiernamente; dando inicio a una nueva fase. 15 años despues, el reino quedo en manos de Vejita despues de que el Rey Vegeta hubiera fallecido gracias a una enfermedad. Las cosas iban como seda para la familia saiyajin, pero un dia...

-¿Ya te vas?- pregunto una mujer que se encontraba en una cama solamente tapada con una sabana

-Eso no te incumbe- respondio Kakkarotto mientras se vestia

Asi es... Kakkarotto habia engañado a Vejita con otra mujer

-¡Que estupidez acabo de hacer!- penso Kakkarotto

Kakkarotto salio de aquella casa y se fue volando a la suya. Una vez que entro a su habitacion, encontro a Vejita llorando amargamente en su cama mientras sostenia lo que parecia ser unos papeles

-¿Mi amor, que pasa?- pregunto Kakkarotto preocupado

Vejita detuvo su llanto y se levanto de la cama para despues caminar hasta Kakkarotto. Lo miro varios segundos e inesperadamente le dio una bofetada

-¿Pero que...?- pregunto Kakkarotto confundido

-¡Eres un maldito infeliz!- grito Vejita aventandole unas fotos

Kakkarotto tomo las fotos del suelo y se sorprendio enormemente al verlas... ¡Eran sobre el y aquella mujer besandose apasionadamente!

-¿De... De donde sacaste estas fotos?- pregunto Kakkarotto nervioso

-Tu hermano, Raditz, fue quien me abrio los ojos- respondio Vejita

-Vejita, yo...- dijo Kakkarotto apenado

-¡Callate! He sacrificado muchas cosas solo para estar contigo, ¿Y asi me lo agradeces? ¿Acostandote con otra mujer? No solo me han traicionado a mi, sino tambien a tu hijo- grito Vejita lloradando

-Escucha, se que no tengo justificacion...- dijo Kakkarotto

-No, no lo tiene. ¿Sabes algo? ¡Regresare al reino! ¿No quiero volver a verte!- interrumpio Vejita

Vejita salio de aquella habitacion y fue con Vegetto, quien se encontraba cabizbajo al haber oido la pelea

-Vamonos, hijo- dijo Vejita

Vegetto recogio una pequeña maleta que tenia un poco de ropa y, junto con su madre, salieron de la que alguna vez fue su casa. Cuando por fin pudo procesar lo que habia pasado, Kakkarotto cayo de rodillas al suelo mientras golpeaba el suelo con su puño

-¡Lo perdi todo!... Soy un imbecil- susurro Kakkarotto


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

Varios meses despues, las cosas no parecian mejorar entre Vejita y Kakkarotto; ya que ella y Vegetto se quedaron a vivir en el reino, ademas de que el hermano mayor de Kakkarotto se fue a vivir con ellos. Varios dias despues...

-¿Y ahora que quieres, Raditz?- pregunto Kakkarotto molesto

-Vengo a exigirte que dejes a Vejita en paz. Ella esta ahora conmigo, asi que ya no la molestes... ¡Ella ahora es mia!- respondio Raditz

Kakkarotto no pudo resistir mas las palabras de Raditz y lo golpeo fuertemente en la cara, pero el solo se limpio la sangre del labio y se fue sonriendo del lugar; dejando a su hermano confundido...

-¡Ya llegue!- dijo Raditz entrando a la casa

-Hola, sientate, ahora te sirvo- dijo Vejita desde la cocina

-Gracias, pero ahora solo quiero un poco de hielo- dijo Raditz

-¿Hielo? ¿Para que quie...? ¿Que te paso en el labio?- pregunto Vejita preocupada al ver a Raditz

-Nada... Me encontre con Kakkarotto en la tarde y le pedi que te dejara en paz... Pero se puso violento y me pego- respondio Raditz inocentemente

-Esto no se va a quedar asi... ¡Kakkarotto me va a escuchar!- dijo Vejita molesta

Vejita salio de su casa y se dirigio volando hasta la casa de Kakkarotto. Una vez que llego ahi, toco la puerta fuertemente hasta que esta se abrio. Sin decir nada, entro a la casa del sorprendido saiyajin

-Cada vez estas peor, ahora resulta que golpeas a tu hermano- dijo Vejita

-Mejor ni me reclames nada... Veo que te preocupas mucho por el, ¿No me digas que ya te acuestas con el?- pregunto Kakkarotto

-¿Estas loco o que? ¡La unica persona con la que me he acostado es contigo!- grito Vejita

Kakkarotto miro fijamente a Vejita y en sus ojos vio un rayo de esperanza para su relacion. Se acerco a ella rapidamente y sujeto su rostro con sus manos y la beso sorpresivamente. Al principio, Vejita intento alejarla pero a los pocos minutos correspondio el beso abrazandolo por el cuello

-Eso esta mal...- susurro Vejita

-No te preocupes por eso- dijo Kakkarotto

Kakkarotto volvio a besar a Vejita mientras le quitaba la ropa desesperadamente y la llevaba a su cuarto. Sin darse cuenta, ambos terminaron uniendo sus cuerpos por varios minutos hasta que Kakkarotto termino dentro de Vejita

-Por favor no digas que me odias... No ahora- susurro Kakkarotto

Unos segundos despues, Kakkarotto salio del interior de Vejita y ella inmediatamente se levanto de la cama y se vistio

-Ni creas que esto se volvera a repetir... Esto fue un error- dijo Vejita saliendo de la habitacion

-Eso crees tu, Vejita... Con esto que acaba de pasar tengo la esperanza de volver a conquistarte- penso Kakkarotto

Varios minutos despues de haber salido de aquella casa, Vejita entro a la suya; encontrandose con Raditz aparentemente molesto

-¿Donde estabas?- pregunto Raditz

-Fui con... Kakkarotto...- respondio Vejita en un susurro

Unos segundos despues, el sonido de una bofetada se oyo en toda la casa

-¡Me largo de aqui! Prefiero vivir solo a estar con una cualquiera- dijo Raditz

Raditz salio de aquella casa mientras Vejita se iba a su habitacion sobando su mejilla; una vez que llego ahi, se tiro en su cama y varias lagrimas corrieron por su cara

-¿Por que?... ¿Por que no pude negarmele a Kakkarotto?... Perdoname, Raditz... Parece que aun lo amo...- penso Vejita llorando aun mas


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9**

Un mes ha pasado despues de ese dia, Kakkarotto fue asignado como el guardia de Vejita. Lo que para el fue una pequeña señal de que ellos debian volver a estar juntos

-¿Va a salir, majestad?- pregunto Kakkarotto

-Si, necesito ir a la libreria por unos libros. Primero tengo que ir por Vegetto a su cuarto, esperame aqui- respondio Vejita

-Claro que no, mi trabajo es seguirla a donde usted vaya- dijo Kakkarotto

-Como quieras- dijo Vejita resignada

Ambos caminaron hasta la habitacion de Vegetto y Vejita toco la puerta, pero no recibio ninguna señal. Asi que abrio la puerta, encontrandose con Vegetto a punto de ser besado por aquella mujer con la que Kakkarotto la habia engañado

-Mama, yo...- dijo Vegetto nervioso

-Yo te reconozco... Claro, tu eres la esposa de Kakkarotto... Debo admitir que el es muy bueno en la cama... La verdad no...- dijo la mujer

Pero antes de que ella pudiera continuar, Vejita se habia acercado hasta ellos y la golpeo en la cara fuertemente

-Vamonos, Vegetto- dijo Vejita

Vejita tomo a su hijo del brazo y lo llevo a rastras con ella. Unos minutos despues, los 3 saiyajines llegaron a la casa de Kakkarotto

-Vegetto, dejanos a solas a tu padre y a mi- dijo Vejita

-Si, mama- susurro Vegetto yendose a su antigua habitacion

-Oye, ¿No crees que...?- dijo Kakkarotto

Sin darse cuenta, Vejita se acerco rapidamente a el y sujeto su rostro con sus manos para despues besarlo repentinamente. Esta accion lo sorprendio bastante pero despues lo correspondio con uno mas romantico. Varios segundos despues, ambos rompieron el beso y Vejita agacho la mirada

-¿Que pasa?- pregunt Kakkarotto confundido

Sin levantar la mirada, Vejita tomo la mano de Kakkarotto y la coloco sobre su vientre

-Vejita... ¿No me digas que...?- pregunto Kakkarotto sorprendido

-Regresare al reino... Y esta vez, espero que no vuelvas a buscarme- respondio Vejita con la voz entrecortada

Vejita salio de la casa de Kakkarotto pero este no se quedo con los brazos cruzados, sino que salio detras de ella. Una vez que la alcanzo, la abrazo fuertemente por la espalda

-Perdoname, Vejita... Por favor... Rehagamos nuestras vidas... Volvamos a estar juntos- susurro Kakkarotto

Vejita coloco sus brazos por encima de los de Kakkarotto y comenzo a llorar en silencio. Una de las lagrimas cayo en la mano del saiyajin y este la volteo hacia el

-Te amo...- susurro Kakkarotto

Vejita abrio levemente los ojos y miro fijamente a Kakkarotto, quien tomo su rostro con sus manos y comenzo a acercarse a ella hasta poder besarla. Despues de romper el beso, ambos se miraron tiernamente mientras Vejita acariciaba su mejilla

-Yo tambien te amo...- susurro Vejita antes de volver a besarlo

-Vaya... Crei que nunca se encontrarian- dijo Vegetto observandolos desde la ventana


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10**

Despues de ese dia, las cosas mejoraron bastante entre la pareja saiyajin. Vejita y Vegetto regresaron a la casa de Kakkarotto y tanto padre como hijo se dedicaron a las misiones mientras Vejita se encargaba del reino y las labores del hogar. Pasaron los meses y...

-Ya se tardaron mucho; ¿Habra pasado algo?- pregunto Vejita (Encontrandose recostada en su cama)

Vejita ya estaba en la etapa final del embarazo y dentro de poco tendria a sus dos hijas entre sus brazos. Se levanto de la cama pero en ese momento sintio un fuerte dolor en el vientre, lo cual provoco que cayera de nuevo a la cara

-No, ahora no. Ni su padre ni su hermano estan... Aqui- dijo Vejita adolorida

Para su suerte, Kakkarotto y Vegetto llegaron a la casa y fueran directamente a la habitacion; encontrandose a Vejita recostada en la cama y sujetandose el vientre

-Vejita, ¿Que pasa?- pregunto Kakkarotto preocupado

-El bebe... ¡El bebe ya va a nacer!- grito Vejita aun mas adolorida

-¿Como? Vegetto, toma la pañalera- dijo Kakkarotto cargando a Vejita

Vegetto tomo una pañalera y, junto con su padre, salieron volando de la casa hasta un hospital. Una vez que llegaron, varios camilleros corrieron hasta ellos y colocaron a Vejita en una camilla pero ella no quiso soltarse de Kakkarotto

-Por favor, no me dejes sola- suplico Vejita

-Tranquila... Ire contigo- dijo Kakkarotto

La pareja saiyajin se fueron a la sala de partos mientras Vegetto los esperaba en la sala de espera

-Puje mas, ya casi sale- dijo la enfermera

-Ya no puedo mas- dijo Vejita aferrandose a la mano de Kakkarotto

-No te rindas... Eres la reina del planeta Vejita... Y mi esposa- dijo Kakkarotto

Vejita miro por varios segundos a Kakkarotto y volvio a empujar fuertemente hasta que escucho el llanto de un bebe

-Felicidades, majestad, es una niña- dijo el doctor

-Señor Kakkarotto, ¿Quiere cortar el cordon?- pregunto una enfermera

-Claro que si- respondio Kakkarotto

Kakkarotto se acerco a la enfermera y, con el bisturi, corto el cordon de la recien nacida. Vejita sonrio conmovida ante tal acto pero en ese momento sintio nuevamente un dolor en el vientre, lo cual provoco que los doctores se alarmaran y la revisaran

-Esto aun no acaba- dijo la enfermera

-¿Como dice?- pregunto Kakkarotto confundido

-Majestad, vuelva a pujar. Falta otro bebe- respondio el doctor

-Vamos, mi amor, tu puedes- dijo Kakkarotto tomando la mano de Vejita

-¿Esta lista? Puje- dijo el doctor

Vejita volvio a apretar la mano de Kakkarotto y comenzo a pujar nuevamente. Unos minutos despues, el llanto de un bebe volvio a inundar la sala de partos

-Felicidades, es otra niña- dijo la enfermera envolviendo a la bebe

-Lo lograste, mi amor- dijo Kakkarotto besando la frente de su esposa

-Señor, trasladaremos a su esposa y a sus hijas a una habitacion. Espere afuera, en un momento lo llamaremos para que pase- dijo el doctor

-Si, esta bien- dijo Kakkarotto

Kakkarotto salio de la sala de partos y se fue con Vegetto, quien se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas y con la cabeza gacha

-Vegetto...- dijo Kakkarotto

-¡Papa! ¿Como esta mi mama? ¿Y mi hermano?- pregunto Vegetto preocupado

-Tarnquilo, tu mama esta bien. Y tu hermano... Bueno, mejor dicho, hermanas...- respondio Kakkarotto

-¿Como?- dijo Vegetto sorprendido

-Tu mama no solo tuvo un bebe, sino 2. Y no solo eso, los dos fueron niñas- dijo Kakkarotto

-¿De verdad? ¿Y donde estan ellas?- pregunto Vegetto

-Señor Kakkarotto...- interrumpio el doctor

-Doctor, ¿Ya podemos pasar a verla?- pregunto Kakkarotto

-Si, señor. Vengan conmigo- respondio el doctor

Ambos saiyajines caminaron con el doctor hasta que llegaron a una habitacion. Entraron y vieron a Vejita cargando a cada bebe en un brazo

-Hola- dijo Vejita sonriendo

-Mama... ¿Puedo cargar una?- pregunto Vegetto

-Claro que si, hijo. Ven aqui- respondio Vejita

Vegetto se acerco a su madre y tomo en sus brazos a una de sus hermanas

-¿Como los llamaremos?- pregunto Kakkarotto

-Lo he estado pensando... Y una de ellas se llamara como tu madre: Gine- respondio Vejita mirando a la niña que tenia en sus brazos

-¿Gine?... Me gusta- dijo Kakkarotto acariciando su cabeza

-¿Puedo escoger el nombre de ella?- pregunto Vegetto

-Claro que si- respondio Vejita

-Bueno... En ese caso, tu nombre sera... Gogeta, ¿Que te parece?- pregunto Vegetto mirando a su hermana

Y, en respuesta a la pregunta, la pequeña saiyajin comenzo a reirse mientras alzaba sus manitas. Al ver esta escena, Kakkarotto miro a Vejita y tomo su mano; lo que provoco que ella lo viera fijamente

-Vejita... Prometo nunca mas volver a fallarte... Se que es muy dificil que me creas... Pero es la verdad...- dijo Kakkarotto

Antes de que el pudiera continuar, Vejita coloco su dedo indice sobre sus labios. Esto lo sorprendio bastante y aun mas cuando ella le mostro una sonrisa

-No tienes que decirlo... Lo se- dijo Vejita sonriendo tiernamente

-Pero quiero hacerlo, quiero que sepas lo mucho que te amo- dijo Kakkarotto

Al ver todo lo que su esposo era capaz de hacer por ella, Vejita acaricio su mejilla y junto sus manos con la de Gine

-Esto solo es el nuevo comienzo de nuestras vidas- susurro Vejita

Kakkarotto se sorprendio al ver y oir lo que Vejita habia dicho. Su corazon comenzo a latir fuertemente y no pudo resistir la tentacion de acercarse a su rostro y darle un beso, sellando asi su nueva vida...

Incluso con todos los tropiezos y errores de la vida diaria, se ha demostrado que un verdadero amor puede ser eterno... E incluso, traspasar las generaciones... Mi nombre es Vejita y esta fue mi historia, nuestra historia

FIN


End file.
